This disclosure relates to a process for preparing sulfonate and sulfonate salt capped polyarylate resins, and specifically to a process for preparing sulfonate and sulfonate salt capped polyarylate resins having improved flow, compositions thereof, and articles formed therefrom.
Polyarylates are well known engineering thermoplastics made by condensation polymerization, typically by either solution or melt polymerizing an aromatic diacid compound (a diester in the case of a melt polymerization, or a diacid chloride in the case of a solution polymerization) and a diol, such as an aromatic diol (e.g., a diphenol compound). Polyarylates typically have high thermal and chemical stability, and can also have photolytic stability and are desirable for use in weatherable compositions. However, due to their high Tg and relatively stiff backbone these polymers are difficult to melt process.
There accordingly remains a need in the art for polyarylate resins and thermoplastic compositions comprising such resins, which have improved melt flow.